Across the Multiverse: Another Earth
by penguin adventures
Summary: The Penguins' world is flipped upside down when another Earth is discovered on a collision course with this one. The Doctor warns the Penguins that this is the beginning of the end of the multiverse unless it can be stopped. Can the Penguins save not one but two Earths? And is this event part of a larger disaster just waiting to happen?
1. Skipper's Recap

After Battling "King" Maurice, Egyptian Gods, Dr. Blowhole, Daleks, Cyber-men, and nanite-Daleks Nigel decided to pay us a visit. He learns of Private's Mr. Tux identy when the Amarillo kid returned for a friendly game of mini-golf. Friendly as in no threatening to blow up the zoo. And we forced Private to play because a year supply of cheezy dibble were on the line unintentional giving Blowhole the idea to cut off the Cheezy dibble supply lines. Of course none of his lobsters could write it down because they can't pick up pens. He also vowed that our day would come. Our adventures continue…


	2. Chapter One: Strange readings

August 21st 2015

8:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

Area 52

"Super Special Agent Nigel," Agent 102 replied, "we have strange readings." "Alien in origin?" Nigel asked. "No…" the rockhopper replied, "it's a planet…" "A planet?" the British Penguin replied. "That can't be right," Agent 300 said, "It's another Earth…" Nigel looked up at the screen and saw something impossible…A Planet that looked exactly like Earth. "Please tell me we're not the only one's seeing this," Nigel asked. "The IPSA and UPIT is asking for our expertise," Agent 200 replied. "Tell them…we have no idea," Nigel replied.

UNIT HQ, Tower of London

"ma'am I think you should see this," a scientist said. Katerine Steward head of UNIT followed the man into another room filled with computers. "Ma'am our satellites have detected an anomaly…" "I'm sure the ARC can handle it," She replied. "Not that kind of anomaly," another scientist replied, "Another Earth…" The head of UNIT almost spit out her coffee, "Show me…" A image of another Earth appeared on the screen in the center of the room.

"The Report from NASA has just came in," a soldier replied, "The other Earth is on a collision course with this Earth. Both Worlds will end in two days." "Contact the Prime minister tell him that this is an emergency…and Find The Doctor!" "Ma'am we just receive a message from the other Earth…their asking for help." "We need the Doctor," Kate replied, "we need the Doctor."

Penguin HQ New York

"Stayin' Alive" played on our radio. "Ah another normal New York Day," I said. "Skipper," Kowalski said, "the penguin authorities are asking if we been outside lately…" "It's probably a normal summer day…" "Skipper you should this…" Private shouted from by the TV. We all turned to the News and were shocked. "This is Chuck Charles with breaking News…NASA has just announced that the world only has two days." "What!" I shouted.

"Several organizations including NASA and UNIT have detected a impossibility…a second Earth," Chuck continued. "NASA has reported that this other Earth is one a Collison course with Earth." "UNIT is at a lost at how to save both worlds and the billions of lives on both planets," his co-anchor added. "An asteroid the size of Mt. Everest wiped out the Dinosaurs…But a planetary Collison of this size will destroy both Earths." "NASA and UNIT are rushing to find a solution that would spare both planets…but here at New York Action News," Chuck concluded, "we can only offer this advice…take the next two days to get your affairs together and comfort you're love ones until the very end." "And now Gale Force with the Weather you should expect as the other Earth get's closer."

"Skipper with the gravity of that other Earth," Kowalski said, "even if it barely misses us both worlds would be knocked out of the solar system!" "Skipper what do we do?" Private asked. "I don't know if it will help…but we need to visit that other Earth!" "Skipper two worlds will end in two days and you want to take a vaction!" "Do you have any other options?" I asked. "Skipper I'm sure UNIT or NASA will come up with a reasonable plan of action…" "Kowalski," I said, "is it possible to send the other Earth back to it's Universe…"

"Skipper," Private said holding up the communcatior, "It's the Doctor!" "Which one?" I asked. "Twelfth…" The Doctor replied at the other end, "and I'm dealing with a Multiverse disaster." "Doctor thank you for calling," I said, "as I was just asking Kowalski is their any way to send this other Earth back to it's Universe…" "The Barriers between Universes are Collisping," he replied, "sending one planet back is only treating the symptoms." "So what do you suggest," I asked. "The walls of the Multiverse are breaking their not much I can do."

"How long until the prime universe is filled with alternate Earths," I asked. "I don't know," The Doctor said. "Can you slow the progress of the other Earth!" Kowalski said. "Yes…" The Doctor replied, "but only for two days." "Wait Doctor," Kowalski said, "are their any portals." "Yes including the one this Earth went thru," The Doctor said, "but I can't close them all." "Doctor I have a transdimesional portal closer will that help," Kowalski asked. "Yes…yes it would," The Doctor said. "But how can we go to any of these portals if The TARDIS can't leave the orbital plane of the other Earth…"

"Sorry have to go," The Doctor replied the crosier bell tolling the the background. "Eureka," Kowalski shouted, "The North Wind's Space Jet!" "Private! Contact our friends at the North Wind!"

(End of Chapter One)


	3. Chapter Two: the portals

North Wind HQ

10:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"You expect us to let you attach that thing to our Space Jet," Classified said. "where were you during those freak sandstorms," I asked. "We knew their was a portal that then closed," Eva replied. "We closed the portal with this," Kowalski said, "only it was on the Super-Plane which can't go into space." "You're Space Jet can," I said, "we just need to attach it…for one mission."

"fine…but after this mission you're taking that contraption off," Classified said, "Now let's Save the Multiverse!" "Skipper I have the locations of all the portals that are open," Kowalski said. "Kowalski identify the one the other Earth came from and cross that one off the list," I said. After Kowalski attached the Portal Closer we quickly got on board the Space Jet and found ourselves in space shortly afterward. "I'm plotting a course to the first portal," Eva said, "Engaging hyper-drive…"

We hyper-dropped in front the first portal just in a few hundred miles from Mars. Kowalski fired the Portal Closer and the portal closed, "One down…two hundred to go!" And so we hyper-dropped to Planet after Planet, Galaxy after Galaxy, Sun After Sun, Solar System After Solar System closing portal after portal. "Kowalski process report!" I shouted. "99 portals to go Skipper," Kowalski said. After many more Portal including one that was frightening close to a black hole the total remaining portals went down to 10. "Time!" "1:00 P.M," Kowalski replied, "Eastern Standard Time."

"We only have Ten left," Eva said. After eight of those ten portals (four in our own Solar System) were closed we found our selves in the middle of what was left of Skaro. "Kowalski the less time we spend in Dalek-space the better," I said. "But the planet was destroyed," Classified said. "Even so," I said, "this whole system is considered part of Dalek-Space" "Portal Closed," Kowalski said, "now let's see how the Doctor is doing on returning that planet."

We hyper-dropped to the location of the final portal the Other Earth was now heading in the direction of the portal. "This is The Doctor do not close that portal until the TARDIS is safety back in this Universe," The Doctor announced as the TARDIS flew by with the other Earth trailing it. The TARDIS and the other Earth entered the portal and after several minutes returned. "The TARDIS returned at around 1:29 P.M Eastern Standard Time," Kowalski said, "the Portal closes at exactly 2:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time." "Mission accomplished," I said, "Now let's return…"

And then A gaint portal opened and the Space-Jet was sucked into it. At the other end the portal closed and we found ourselves orbiting another Earth. A Dark and Ominous Earth that gave off a terrible aura. "Forget about getting lost in space," Kowalski said, "we're lost in the multiverse!" "So now what," Private asked. "Well we can't sit in orbit forever," I said, "So there is only one option…" "And that is," Classified asked. "Go down there…into the Unknown," I said pointing at the Dark and Ominous Planet Below. "I have a bad feeling about that," Classified said.

(End of Chapter Two)


	4. Chapter Three: The Dark Earth

Alternate Universe

Over North America

3:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Classified put us down in an unpopulated area," I said, "We don't want to attract the natives." Classified followed my suggestion and put the Space-Jet down in a clearing. "We need to find supplies," I said, "Kowalski what's the nearest city?" "New York," Kowalski said. "Okay men," I said, "onwards to New York!" "I think I'll stay here work on the portal closer," Kowalski replied.

"Why do you need to…" Private said. "I have way to make portals open," Kowalski said, "and that may be the ticket back to our universe." "Okay," I said, "you stay behind with Classified and the North Wind." "We'll protect Kowalski while he works on the Portal Closer," Eva replied. "If their isn't any questions," I said, "the three of us will be off." "Skipper," Private said, "is it just me or is the sky darker then back at home." "Yes it reminds me of the Land of Nightmares," I replied.

"Don't bring that up ever again," Private said shuddering. "here we go," Rico replied. "Rico ready that Ka-boom," I said. "Ka-blamo!" Rico replied. "Next stop…Dark New York!" "Dark New York?" "Private since I'm calling this world The Dark Earth then Dark New York seems fitting," I said. "So does that means there's a Dark version of Us…and evil version of us," Private asked. "Let's hope we don't run into our alternate selves," I said. Rico gave off his evil laugh, "Rico enough with the Rocket Launcher Already," I replied. "Ah," Rico said as he put it away.

"So now on to the North Wind's supply list," I said, "First, Rocket Fuel…where are we suppose to find that?" "Ka-boom! Ka-boom! Ka-boom!" Rico said pointing to a building. "The Explosive Store?" I said, "for all your world-conquering needs." "Okay remember we strike hard and we strike fast!" We rushed into the building knocked out the store clerks and found the rocket fuel. "Rocket Fuel…" "Check." "Next," I said, "4 missiles." "Found them," Private said. "We should have brought Kowalski Shrink ray," I said. Rico laughed and hacked up the shrink ray and shrunk four missiles. "Four Missiles," I said, "Check" "While we're here we could restock Rico explosive stores," Private said. Rico then around the store shallowing his favorite explosives…C4, smoke bombs, Dynimate, time bombs, round bombs, and rockets for his rocket launcher.

We went to various stores as we finished the list created by Kowalski and Classified. "Nonpersisable food," Private said, "Freeze-dryed food, flash frozen food, canned goods, preserved goods, batteries, coffee, tea bags…" and the list went on and on. After several minutes we found the final item on the list…cheesy dibbles. "Um…they don't taste evil," Private said. "Okay back to the Space Jet, Kowalski, and Classified n' company," I said. But a dark and ominous voice said, "and how are you going to do that when we capture you?" We turn around and were face to face with ourselves, "Skipper what do we do?" "We spring our trap," I said. "You're trap?" evil Kowalski said, "but you are the ones that are trapped."

"IF you want to get out of here alive," Evil Skipper said, "then hand over all your goods." "Sorry we need these supplies to leave this world and return to our Universe," I said. "Not on my watch," My Evil twin replied, "Fighting us would be a bad idea since we would be equally matched." "Well I have a surprise for you," I said, "I call it…Corkscrew!" I jumped up in the air and prepared to do my signature corkscrew when I got knocked down by evil Kowalski. Rico readied his flamethrower but Evil Rico readied a flamethrower of his own. Private tried his Hyper-Cute but the Evil Private canceled it out with his own Hyper-Cute. "I would surrender now," Evil Skipper said, "we cancel each other out." "So now what," I asked. "WE destroy you," Dr. Blowhole said. "So since this is an evil planet," I said, "that means your twice as evil!"

"Yes," he replied, "Your Dr. Blowhole would look dumb compared to me." As the evil penguins and the Eviler Dr. Blowhole closed in their was a flash. We looked up and saw that it was Kowalski holding the Space-Time Teleport. "Finally my intellectual equal," Evil Kowalski said. "We don't belong here," Kowalski said, "The Multiverse is on the verge of collapse…Allow us to leave this planet and find a way to save it." "Or what?" Evil Kowalski asked. "If the multiverse end," Kowalski said. "Then this Universe…every Universe and everyone living in them will perish," Evil Kowalski replied.

"And I bet that not even you would want everything to end," I said. The Evil me turned around then stopped, "Then leave this world before I change my mind." Kowalski readied the Space-Time Teleport and teleported us back to the North Wind's Jet. We found the jet in the same pristine condition it was in as it was when we arrived. "Couldn't you have used the teleport earlier?" Classified asked. "It was on Charge earlier," Kowalski replied.

(End of Chapter Three)


	5. Chapter Four: Penguins of Madagascar

Clearing, near New York City

7:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"So what took you so long," Short Fuse asked. "Ran into Evil versions of ourselves," I replied. "Well we should probably leave before the Evil Versions of the North Wind or IPSA or UNIT shows up." "Wait if you're evil in this Universe," Eva asked, "What about the villains?" "Based on the Blowhole we ran into…even eviler the back on our Earth," I said.

"There probably is a Universe where Blowhole is good," Private said. "Well I don't feel like visiting Every UNIVERSE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" I said. "Okay we have detected an open portal by this Earth's second moon," Classified said. "Wait this Earth has two moons?" "Three actually," he replied. "They must have really high tides," Kowalski said receiving blank stares. "Kowalski leave the dumb comedy to the lemurs," I replied. "Anyway we don't know how long it will stay open," Classified said, "and the Portal opener hasn't been tested yet."

"Do you have any way of knowing if that portal leads to our Universe," I said. "Skipper," Private said, "it may be our only change!" Private said. "Yeah!" Rico added. "Sir," Corporal said, "the Jet is fueled and ready." "I estimate that the portal will close in 10 hours," Eva replied. "We need to get to that Portal ASAP," Classified and I said in unision. "What?" we asked looking at each other.

"Um Skipper we have another Portal…" Private said. "Another Portal…" I said while Kowalski made a sound that sound like he was spitting water. I looked at him blankly, "Oh maybe bring this mug with was a bad idea," he replied. "If we're going back to the Monsters V Aliens Universe again…" I said before we were ripped from the planet and The North Wind. "Engage Stealth Mode!" Classified shouted. The last thing I saw was Corporal pushing a button and the jet vanishing. And then everything went Dark as we entered the portal.

As we went thru the darkness of The Void I could have sworn that I heard cyber-men and Pitch Black shouting things about us and what he plans to do to us. Most of what he was saying is too horrible for me to repeat. Once we made it to the other side I checked to make sure noone was trapped in the Void. "Kowalski report status!" I said. "I did a headcount," Kowalski said, "all four of us are accounted for." "I feel bad that the North Wind is stuck back in the Dark Universe," Private said. "Private their professionals like us," I replied, "they can handle themselves…Now where are we." "what's that sound," Rico asked.

"Yes that sound does sound familiar," Kowalski said. We looked around and found ourselves in a circus tent in front of an ominously familiar gun (No not the Time Ray). We turned and saw very familiar shapes behind a flap, "Kowalski identify that song," I said. "Um," Kowalski said as the most familiar lyrics of all, "I like to move it! Move it! You like to move it move it…We like to…MOVE IT!" This was followed by marty's afro-circus. "I like to move it-afro circus," Kowalski replied.

"Oh…I hate that song!" I said. "Skipper," Private said, "could this be our Universe?" "Well if it is I owe Alex and Company a apology," I said. "Skipper I don't think this is our Universe," Kowalski said, "also Hide!" We hid behind some crates and watched ourselves enter, "Skipper," The much deeper voice of the other Kowalski said, "something is wrong…" "Our Cheezy Dibble stash had been found," the other Skipper replied. "We have intruders!" the other Kowalski said.

"Oh right," Skipper said as the other Team Penguin lined up, "Kowalski come with me let's rat out these Intruders!" "Skipper it could be Vitaly's relatives," the other Private said. "Well Private it could be Dave's minions! Or Dubois and her men back for revenge! Or…Mukunga! Or The Fossa!" "Rico we're going to need special tactical equipment! Private probably won't survive…" "that is not helping!" the other Private announced. Our Rico had his Rocket launcher out, "Rico put that away," I said quietly but sternly. Rico put away the Launcher and hid away. "Kowalski we need to escape now," I said, "the three of you follow me. Kowalski where is that portal…" "The portal should be right around this…" Our Alternate Selves attacked, "corner," Kowalski replied. This is just great…

To Be Continued…


	6. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
